


Connecting the Dots

by TiredPyjmas



Series: Pack of Crime [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mobster Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPyjmas/pseuds/TiredPyjmas
Summary: Allison Argent was bright, she’d been told how brilliant she was, she’d always been able to connect the dots to just about any case put in front of her. When she’d become a lawyer, she’d began to notice certain things, she noticed how when her father said the Argents were indebted to the Hales, it meant they were indebted. She’s not sure of the exact details, just that her aunt Kate and grandfather Gerard were involved and for whatever they did, all Argents, including herself were forever under the Hales thumb. This wouldn’t be so bad if the Hales weren’t one of the oldest, most well respected pack in the world, owners to a large business firm and possible mafiosos.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Pack of Crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Connecting the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Started watching How to Get Away with Murder the other day, I also got into a detective show called Unforgotten. Anyway, this AU was a sort of thought on what if Derek Hale was a monster and the Argent family was forced to serve the Hales?

Allison Argent was bright, she’d been told how brilliant she was, she’d always been able to connect the dots to just about any case put in front of her. When she’d become a lawyer, she’d began to notice certain things, she noticed how when her father said the Argents were indebted to the Hales, it meant they were indebted. She’s not sure of the exact details, just that her aunt Kate and grandfather Gerard were involved and for whatever they did, all Argents, including herself were forever under the Hales thumb. This wouldn’t be so bad if the Hales weren’t one of the oldest, most well respected pack in the world, owners to a large business firm and possible mafiosos. 

That last part was more or less a rumour, the Hales hadn’t confirmed not denied it and no one was brave enough to bring it up. Which was a problem, some time between coming back to Beacon Hills and joining Martin & Whittemore Legal Co., she’d decided she was going to break her family free. She’d tried getting her father to elaborate on the details of the debt, but always received the same answer

“Trust me Allison, this is better than what we deserve,”

To which Allison disagreed, she’d backtracked anything and everything the Argents dealt with and connected it all back to criminal activity, which was then connected back to the Hale family. She couldn’t exactly prove this, all she had to go on was her word and a few terrified testimonies. All together that wouldn’t hold up in court without concrete evidence. The easiest thing would be to look into Derek Hale, he was the head if the family, Alpha of their pack and most likely in charge.

Unfortunately, asking directly about Derek yielded even less than when she asked about the Hales in general. Weeks of privately investigating and nothing, not a word. Gods, this was frustrating. She began considering other options, there was Cora Hale, she was seen around Derek a lot, chances of her turning against her Alpha, negative a thousand. Allison looked into the Hale’s employees, there were a few who could be considered close enough for this, but she couldn’t just go up to them. Chance were, if they were in on it, they’d rattle back to Derek. She couldn’t have that, what she needed was someone close enough to Derek, willing to give her information. They’d have to be outside the company, she couldn’t risk it. Two days and several cups of coffee, Allison Argent found Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski. 

How did this fly over her radar? Stiles wasn’t just close to Derek, he was married to him. He was perfect, there were two angles she could work with. 

One, Stiles was unaware of his husband’s dealings in crime, revealing this would be substantial to the case, as his testimony would be highly regarded in court. Though this may also put him in danger should Derek be angered at Stiles knowing. Allison would have to set up a safe house for him, possibly get Stiles some kind of plea deal if the Hale’s crimes were worse than she thought. 

Two, though she really hoped this wasn’t the case, Stiles knew about everything and was either part of it, or being held captive. Considering his father’s position as Sheriff of the Police Department, there could be threats against his life and Stilinski was trying to keep him safe. Unless of course both father and son were in on the whole thing and were willing, which Allison really really hoped wasn’t the case. 

If Allison wanted to get to Stiles, she needed her father. He worked close to the Sheriff, he knew more about him and Stiles than she did. She’d be seeing him on Saturday afternoon, they’d be alone, meaning Allison had a way to pin him down with the offer to help her. 

Saturday afternoon saw Allison sat with her father in her childhood home, they’d recently tried out a recipe for brownies, key word tried, and were now enjoying whatever they could salvage from said disaster. 

“Thanks for today Allison, it’s been a while since we’ve done anything like this,” 

“Dad, it’s fine, I’d we did stuff like this all the time then it wouldn’t be special,” Allison told him, a small smile gracing her face. 

“Your right.” 

The mood right now was calm, her father was more relaxed at this moment than she’d seen him in the past couple years. Allison felt guilty that she was probably about to ruin it. She took a deep breath, then turned to her bag and brought it up from its position on the floor. 

“Hey dad,” Allison began, “I need your help”

“Sure what is it?” Chris asked, Allison remained silent for a bit, looking away from him anxiously, “Allison. What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve been digging around,” Allison began, “I know you said the Hales and Argent thing wasn’t something I should look into”

“Allison”

“but I think I found something-well really someone-who could help. His name’s Stiles-” 

“Allison”

“he’s the Sheriff’s son, I was hoping you could gimme a hand getting close to him withou-“

“ALLISON!” Chris’ voice rang out, he dropped his head into his hands. Gods, she was stubborn. After all his warnings, she still kept going. “Honey listen to me. Whatever you’re doing, stop. Ju-just stop.”

“Dad,”

“If the Hales find out, gods forbid, if Derek finds out,” Chris went silent, his eyes growing fearful at the thought of it. Last time it was Kate and Gerard, he’s seen first hand what Derek could do, he couldn’t let it happen to Allison. “Listen to me, go back home, whatever you have on the Hales, burn it, trash it I don’t care just make sure none of it survives”

“But dad,”

“No buts, this isn’t some courtroom drama you can debate in front of a judge,” Chris warned, “the Hales are ruthless, they catch you doing this and it’s a billet through your skull” 

“You don’t know that,”

“I’ve watched it happen twice, I’m not gonna watch it happen again, you want to do this, don’t involve me” with those words, Chris stood and left the room. 

Days passed, Allison had chosen to forgo her father’s words, he’d thank her one day. Until that day came, she’d continue to pursue the Hales. Her father had called a few times, urging her to stop, to which she’d responded with firm refusals. She couldn’t think about that right now, she had a client to help. 

“Good morning sir, my name is Allison Argent,” Allison greeted the man sat across her desk, he held himself casually, his form sat slightly slouched on the chair. “and you are?”

“Hale, Peter Hale,” he answered, “I’m not in need of a lawyer, you see, you’re investigating has become rather tiring. It was fun in the beginning, watching you flit around trying to connect the dots, but now,” 

“Now.....what?”

“Now it’s become bothersome, my dear nephew doesn’t like it. He was going to have you murdered but I, ever the diplomat, came down here to talk”

“Nephew? Talk? Who the hell are you?”

“I told you my name is Peter Hale,” he chastised, “this is your only warning Allison. Stop your investigating, otherwise you may end up like your grandfather, or god forbid, your aunt” 

Peter’s previous slouched form was now straight, he radiated authority, his eyes bore right though Allison. There human color gone, replaced by a deep crimson. Intimidation was a family trait, more or less. Derek’s plan of murdering Allison would have most likely set Chris off the edge and Peter didn’t want him hurt. He decided instead of murder, intimidation would be better. If Derek got mad, then he’d get Stiles to calm his nephew. 

“You’re apartment will be searched after this, your devices will also be wiped and your office will be thoroughly probed. Additionally, you’ll also be under heavier surveillance now, all your communications will be monitored further,” Peter stated, “Thank you for your cooperation”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapters this will have, hope you guys enjoyed it though. Any thoughts on the AU?
> 
> Bread is Good  
> Mx Tiredpyjmas


End file.
